As is known in the art, vehicle bodies are commonly mounted on vehicle frames by the use of a plurality of body mounts. Each body mount typically includes a pair of upper and lower resilient blocks and a pair of upper and lower metal spacer members each having a generally planar flange portion and an integral elongated tubular portion. The resilient blocks are positioned on upper and lower sides of the vehicle frame in alignment with an opening in the frame, the tubular portions of the metal spacer members are respectively inserted in a central opening in a respective resilient block, and the inboard ends of tubular portions are secured together to respectively secure the resilient blocks to upper and lower sides of the vehicle frame. The vehicle body is then placed atop the upper resilient blocks and bolts are passed through respective openings in the vehicle body and threaded into respective body mounts to support the body on the frame.
Typically, the metal spacer members are complex with intricate features that allow them to be secured together and hold the resilient blocks in place until a bolt is passed through them. As such, these metal spacer members are typically manufactured through a costly deep extrusion process that not only gives the spacer members their general shape but also the aforementioned intricate securing and locking features.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a simpler and less complicated body mount that is easier and more cost effective to produce. The body mount of the present invention is designed to provide simpler and more lightweight components thereby reducing complicated manufacturing processes.